Yokoshima na Hanashi Continued
by DR. SQUEE
Summary: Everyone's trying to cope with the dissapperance of Pan, while she's trying to hang on to her sanity. Sequel to Yokoshima na Hanashi, just a few details dealt with in the first one, it's a shorty, one chapter story...I hate summaries!
1. Regret

A/N: Alright, this is the long awaited sequel to Yokoshima na Hanashi!! Well long awaited for me anyway. This does get a little weird, so deal with it. I suggest you read the first one before reading this, it'll clear up a few issues that'll be present in this story.  

Time for a Breather… 

What happened last time…

Pan found her self in a dank, dark world of smoldering coals and flames. Noises from creators from which Pan had never heard surrounded her in a heartbeat. The pain was gone, her wounds had healed, but not for long as she prepared herself for an eternity of battles and pain. "Here's to a new life of a morbid fashion." She smirked as a creator of Hell bounced on her tearing her flesh and bones to shreds.

Chapter one: Regret

Two Earth Days later

Gohan sank into his couch, clutching his face in his hands, he let out a rather loud groan. Videl sat in the kitchen watching him while drowning in her thoughts. 'My daughter, what happened? What _really _happened? Are you in hell right now struggling to survive or did you die before he got the chance to damn you? Damn it! I hate not knowing!!' Gohan thought furiously. Videl sighed as she fixed another cup of tea, neither of them had slept since the disappearance of their only daughter. 

Videl walked carefully into the living room, balancing the two cups of boiling hot tea on a tray. She set them down on the coffee table and sat next to her husband on the couch and wrapped her arms around him. "There was nothing we could've done. She did the right thing, she saved millions of lives; we should be proud of her." Videl comforted. 

"She's too much like father, giving everything for everyone." He said quietly. He turned to his wife to find some sort of comfort. Videl tried to smile and kissed his forehead. 

Trunks sat behind his desk, where he had taken refuge for the past two days. Chinese take-out boxes scattered the floor like a thick blanket. Piles of paperwork were stacked on his desk untouched; his email hadn't been checked since that fateful day. The entire company was suffering; the stock was falling because the people were loosing their faith in the well being of Capsule Corp. A soft tapping emanated from the door. "Come in." Trunks sighed. He turned his chair away from the door and stared out the window. 

"Trunks." Marron greeted sadly. 

"Yes." Trunks acknowledged. 

"Listen, I just came up here to talk to you." Marron stated, taking a seat on his office's couch. 

"Go ahead." Trunks said emotionless. 

"Everyone is coping with this in their own way, taking comfort in someone or something but your not, your mother's worried about you and I am too." Marron stated, trying to sound calm. 

"Worried? Worried about me? Why on earth would someone be worried about me!?" Trunks nearly shouted. "You guys should be worrying about Pan! She's the one who's facing…facing…who knows what she's facing right now!" 

Marron stood up and walked over to his desk, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 'That's it, just vent.' She thought. "You heard Goku, the heavens won't rest until she's freed." She stated, "Good always prevails." 

"But what if it doesn't." Trunks spat. "Good and evil has been at war ever since the beginning of time, what if this is one battle good can't win?" 

Marron was silent for a few moments as if searching for the right words. "No one can predict the future, only time can tell. We can only wait and see. Pan's a survivor, just like her grandfather." Trunks sighed as if in agreement, but said nothing. "Since you're not doing anything, I'm taking you out for lunch. By the looks of it, you haven't had a real meal for awhile." 

Goten sat on a cliff over looking the beauty of nature. He noticed how the sun gleamed off the sparkling blue lake below and how the trees seemed to sway in the gentle breeze. He let the warm breeze run through his hair as he let out a long await breath. Out of everyone, Goten had taken it the hardest. He hadn't talked to anyone since Pan disappeared right in front of his eyes. After she was gone, he stood at Kami's lookout with his mouth wide open for what seemed like an eternity before he let out a blood-curdling scream and took off into the distance. 

Bura sat in the living room of her apartment staring at where Pan normally sat. She couldn't believe what happened, she was in denial. She was all by herself and the thought of Pan by herself in a strange place made her cry, "Why'd you have to do it?!" she screamed out, he ki flaring. Bura jumped out of the window and headed towards Capsule Corp. in the midday, not caring who saw her fly. 

She landed in front of her father, tears falling freely. Vegeta looked at her almost as if he pitied her. Bura let her fists fly towards his face. She had to vent in fear for her sanity, her father understood this and let her do whatever she needed to feel better. 

Just as Marron had said, everyone was coping with this in their own way. Chichi became a compulsive cooker and Bulma spent most of her days in her lab thinking of new inventions. 

Piccolo stood, looking out into the distance, seemingly emotionless next to the younger Namek-jin. Piccolo crossed his arms. "She's over two thousand years old now." He said roughly. 

"I pray for her sanity." Dende said softly as he turned and went inside one of the doors. 

(A/N: One Earth day equals a thousand hell years…)

** Elsewhere **

Goku stood in front of the high council patiently. "Ah, Goku, what can I do for you today? Need another high gravity planet for training?" a cheery old man asked, his face was pale purple and had light green hair. 

"No sir, nothing like that." Goku started. "It regards my granddaughter Pan. She was taken…"

"Yes, we are fully aware of the situation." Another spoke. His voice was deep and cold. 

"What are you going to do about it? You can't tell me that you're just going to sit back and let this injustice go unpunished!" Goku stated getting irritated. 

"We don't want to provoke another battle, last time he almost over took the kingdom of God." A joyful looking elder woman spoke softly. 

"Surely there's something we can do! We're talking about my granddaughter here! She risked her life on countless occasions saving the Earth and the Universe!" 

"We're aware of that!" The man with the deep, cold voice spat out again. 

"What he's trying to say," the lady with the soft voice began, "is that it was her decision to risk her life to save the Earth, to fight along side those she loves. It was also her decision to save it one last time before being damned to hell." 

"I understand that, but maybe there's something I can do! Something that won't reflect upon Heaven?"

"I'm sorry." 

Goku turned to leave, "Wait, there is something…" the man with the cold voice bellowed. 


	2. Innocense Corrupted

A/N: Hmmm…What to right? I've been contemplating ideas over the last few years, but never really seriously commented myself to ever start writing to this again. I do have some ideas though, mostly about other things…hehe, later.   

Yokoshima na Hanashi Continued

Chapter two

Three Earth days later:

Gohan awoke with a startle; his chest heaving up and down, a cold sweat blanketed him as he tried to find his voice. He reached for his glasses but somehow lost his balance and knocked over the nightstand before falling to the floor. Videl turned over and looked at her husband's feet, the only visible evidence that he was still in the room. 

"What's wrong honey?" Videl yawned as she sat up in bed, disregarding the blankets that once covered her naked form. 

Gohan sighed as he pulled himself off the ground and sat on the edge of his bed, wearing only his dark blue boxers. He picked up his broken glasses and set them on the dresser. "Just a bad dream." He sighed. "Pan was in it, she was different."

"Different? How so?" Videl questioned with a worried tone. She inched over to her husband and rested her chin on his shoulder, she yawned again as she wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace. 

"Her eyes, were empty and cold." Gohan said as she rubbed his neck. 

Gohan's Dream

Pan stood alone in a field of smoldering coals, her sword withdrawn and ready to fight. But fight who or what? Her chocolate brown eyes that were once full of life and mischief were now pale and empty; an almost cruel coldness to them as an emotionless smirk of anticipation crossed her face. Then she spoke, her words were mumbled and distant; almost as if she hadn't spoken a language known to man. "Kultick ja polcho!" she yelled effortlessly, the words seemed to flow through the air as an echo of fury. 

A mystery of creatures seemed to have grown from the ground its self after she had spoken those words, as if she was summoning them. They weren't pretty, or eye candy of any sort; they were pale gray with what looked like green foam dripping from their loose flaps of skin on their arms, neck, face, and chest. They didn't wear any clothes, most likely they were asexual or something like that, because the creatures didn't have any sort of reproduction parts visible on the outside of their bodies. 

Pan smiled at she counted the creators, ten to be exact; they started to close in on her, their eyes locked on their target. She simply yawned and tossed her hair to the one side before advancing on them. It was as if watching a well-rehearsed ballet; her sword seemed to slice threw them effortlessly, her fists connecting with each punch; there was a certain grace in how she fought, almost as if she was at peace with her self. 

She threw her sword in the air and landed perfectly in the holster on her back and stepped back to observe the damage she had done. Body parts littered the field before they became one with the coals, and once again she stood alone in a field of smoldering coals. Her eyes were still empty, but Gohan could've sworn he saw life come to them when she killed the creatures, even if it was for a split second. 

End of Gohan's Dream

"What do you think it means?" Videl asked as she pulled her husband back down to his pillow. 

Gohan covered himself up in their comforter before looking at his wife, "I don't know. Probably just a result of worrying about her." He responded as he rested his head on his pillow. "I'm sure it was nothing. Lets just go back to sleep." With that, Videl looked at him once more before closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep. Gohan laid awake for the rest of the night, not able to sleep; after a dream like that, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go back to sleep. 

Elsewhere

Goten's eyes opened suddenly from his meditation session; he was sitting under the old oak tree that Pan used to sit under almost everyday in the backyard of Capsule Corp. "Kultick ja polcho, what does that mean?" he asked to no one in particular, not expecting an answer. 

"Fight me coward." Vegeta mused.

"What?" Goten asked turning around to see Vegeta standing next to his gravity room. 

"It's sayain for 'fight me cowards.' You asked what it meant." Vegeta replied with an agitated tone presented in his voice. When Goten didn't respond, Vegeta crossed his arms and scowled, "What are you doing in my yard? Don't you have your own trees at your home in the woods?" he grinned before walking inside. Goten sighed as he took off towards nowhere in particular; he hasn't been home since, well, you know. 

The Heavens

Goku stood in his living quarters, pacing nervously; he would be leaving soon. His room was quite similar to his on Earth when he was alive, the comfy queen sized bed was identical to the one that him and Chichi shared. On the nightstand was a picture of the entire son family; him, Chichi, Goten, Gohan, Pan and Videl, everyone was smiling. Gohan had his arms around both Videl and Pan, Goten was standing next to his father with pride while Chichi was embraced by Goku. Goku smiled at the picture before turning his attention to the bag of sensu beans on his bed and picked them up. "This better work." He said and as he headed out of his little home on his own planet. 

He turned to his pupil with a look of seriousness written over every facial expression on his face. "Zandure," he started. The other man there was tall with long white hair. He was young and very well built, his skin was a bright blue and his eyes matched those of an owl's. "I have to go away for a while. I hope you understand."

"Of course Sensei." Zandure spoke with obedience.

"Continue your training and look after the house." Goku requested before turning to leave. "Oh, one more thing. Could you feed the fish while I'm gone. I've grown rather fond of them." He said. Zandure sweat-dropped before nodding. "Thanks." He waved, then he was off. 

In the pits of Hell

Pan walked through the giant double doors of the Sayain Empire like she owned the place. The lavish red carpeting and hand crafted metal furniture lined the hallways; she looked down to nobody as she walked up the stairs and came to another room. 

"Ah Pan, what do I owe this great honor?" A cruel voice asked sarcastically from the darkness. "Guards, give me some light." He ordered. With obedience, the guards lit the lanterns on the walls, allowing the true beauty of the room shine through the brightness. The room was decorated with gold lined mirrors and heads of hell bound creatures hung on the walls, fur lines anything and everything that was mend-able. Four large thrones, all red with golden lining, sat on the staged area of the room, the largest currently occupied.      

She knelt on one knee, this was the only person she showed any obedience for these days. "King Vegeta," she started as she remained on the ground, not looking up from the ground as she talked. "I was told you wanted to see me."

"Yes, that was three hours ago, where were you?" He asked coldly. "Stand up and look at me child." He ordered. 

Pan obeyed. "I was out…" she hesitated, "I was out having a little fun." She finished with a smirk. 

"Fun? You mean causing trouble with the Tempullents? Tell me, how many did you provoke this time?" he asked with false interest. 

"Only ten, sir." She replied. "Is there a reason why you wanted to see me? I have a feeling that you didn't want to engage in small talk." She stated in a cold, empty voice. 

"Ah, now we discuss business." He mused as he stood from his throne and walked over to the table in the corner of the room. He cape trailed behind him like a flowing flag in a wind storm, his hair seemed to never be displaced no matter what was thrown his way. "Your mentor, Saber and a bunch of other first class soldiers are being dispersed to the Gaderia region tomorrow at high noon." He started as he unrolled a map of all 12 regions: Feetoria, Gretu, Pector, Segy, Mada, Commondor, Klingdor, Nepo, Kordor, Elescro, Gaderia, and Royal. Royal was in the center of all 12, where the kingdom is located and Gaderia is the farthest from it. "There are battles being fought over the territorial issues of that land, and it seems about time I deal with them with our best first class." He mused. 

"And this effects me how?" Pan asked. 

"You're going with them." King Vegeta said frankly. "Saber is your mentor and he seems to think it would be a positive first hand learning experience for you." He scowled. "He is head of the operation, you and all the others will take orders from him and any form of mutiny will be punished with server actions."

"Yes sir." She obliged. "How long is this mission expected to last?"

"Anywhere ranging from one hundred to two thousand years, nothing too long." King Vegeta scowled as he crossed his arms. "You are dismissed." He said. 

Pan turned to walk away when the image of Vegeta flooded her head, "You know your majesty, sometimes I confuse you for your first born son. Two of a kind." She mused before walking out of the throne room. She could've sworn she heard the king sigh, but didn't think too much of it. She knew that was a sensitive topic for him, seeing how both of them knew Vegeta's chances of being sentenced to hell were slim to none. 

She smiled, life returning to her eyes as she opened the door to one of the many bedrooms. "Hey." She greeted as she walked fully into the room. The man inside smiled, looking up from the bag he was packing. "I just got back from a visit with the high majesty himself." She grinned. 

"Oh?" He asked with a knowing smile. "And?"

"I heard some things about you and the mission." She teased. 

"Come on, spit it out! Did it work? Are you coming with us?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, she returned it in the same fashion and smiled. 

"Yes Saber, I'm coming. But don't think I don't see right through this and see your true intentions for me coming." She smirked. 

"Oh?"

"You want me." She smiled. 

"Now, why would I want you?" He asked with a devilish grin as he tossed her on the bed. "Could it be that you're the only true beauty in this place? Or is it because you too were forced into this existents and reality? Or maybe it's because I'll be spending my days with a bunch of sayain females that lost their beauty before they had it." Saber grinned as he accompanied her on the bed. Both their eyes filled with mischief, as his face was inches away from hers, his entire body millimeters from being on top of her. 

"I think, young prince, that the other females are suspecting us." She said softly as she shut her eyes. 

Saber took this opportunity to kiss her eyelids, before she opened them again. He crossed her arms and rested them on her chest as he stared into her eyes. "Yes, and they're throwing you dirty looks are they?" he mused, "I'm getting the same treatment from the other men." 

"Don't you think we should cool it for a while then?" Pan asked as she pushed him next to her, she turned on her side and rested her thigh on his hip, letting her foot trail down to his ankle. 

"Why would we want to do that?" He mused, "Father seems not to hate you, probably because you knew my brother. But there's nothing tying you to any obligations here, right now you're just a missionary, therefore, we can have our fun with each other." 

"Yes, fun is rather pleasurable, but I prefer pure ecstasy." She said seductively as she moved to straddle his waist. He smiled knowingly as he watched her throw her shirt across the room and let her rip his off.   

On Earth

Very early morning

Capsule Corp. 

Marron sat on the rooftop reflecting on life in general while watching the sunrise. It had been a rough few days for everyone, she had lost her best friend and will probably never see her again. She knew Trunks missed her, she was his best friend aside from Goten. Pan always had a piece of Trunks' heart as a sister and Marron knew that he'd give his life just save Pan's, this is why he had taken it so bad. She sighed as she rested her forearms on her knees and bowed her head. "How could this be happening? One day, she's happy, the next she's gone forever." She said aloud as she watched a cloud formation cross the sky. She rested her hand on her stomach and smiled, "I was hoping to tell Trunks when he was happy, but by the time that happens, our kid will be in college." She laughed slightly with a hint of melancholy. 

She watched as Bura ran out of the house, followed by Vegeta. Bura powered up and began her attacks that Vegeta could've easily avoided but chose not to. Marron sighed as she stood up and headed inside, after all, who else was going to feed Moe? 

(A/N: Moe is the puppy that Marron got Pan for her 21st birthday, you'd know that if you read the first story…^_^)

(A/N: Alright, I have to stop writing now, I'm shot for inspiration. I need to take a break and deicide what next is going to happen. Oh and if y'all haven't figured it out yet, you'll only be reading about Pan every thousand years…or something like that…other issues will be dealt with in flashbacks and third character story telling or something like that…hehe…^_^ Well, I gotta go, I'm really tired!! Later!)


	3. Lucifer's Visit

Yokoshima na Hanashi Continued

Chapter Three

* Move on *

* You have to move on *

* Live your life *

* Tomorrow will never seize to exist *

* Wake up *

* Wake up NOW *

* Go on, the world is spinning *

* Life won't wait for you *

*WAKE UP! *

**_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! _**

Gohan threw his alarm clock across the room. "Stupid alarm clock." He grunted as he threw the covers off of him. He ran his fingers through his messy hair as he placed his robe around his body. "Stupid robe." He mumbled as he fumbled with the cotton belt. Today wasn't going to be a good day, he knew it when he went to bed last night. Bulma had called them the previous night and told them that she was holding a memorial service for Pan at noon today. 

Videl sighed as she too got out of bed, "You don't have to say anything today, you know that don't you?" she asked in a I-care-for-you-but-I'm-also-grieving tone. Gohan nodded before stepping into the bathroom, she wasn't sure whether he meant yes, I understand or whatever. She sighed as she pulled out her black dress for mourning, her black stockings, black shoes and black overcoat. 

At Capsule Corp. later that day

Black was the theme of the day, Bura who normally wore a bright assortment of clothes was clad in all black, even her make up wasn't as bright as it usually was. Marron, who was now one month pregnant, wore a long black dress, black lace gloves and a black veil to shield her tear-streaked face. Everyone's mood resembled what they wore, black, all black. 

Capsule Corps' banquet hall was decorated beautifully with orange tiger lilies, Pan's favorite. Every kind of food imaginable were served on countless platters. Goten, trying to lighten his own mood, made a joke how all this food was also Pan's favorite, but found himself almost in tears whenever he thought about the time Pan beat him up for the last egg roll last summer. 

A single 8 by 12 photo of Pan stood in the front of the room, it showed her in baggy jeans and a tank top with her usual orange bandana wrapped around her head. She was laying in her hammock in her parents' backyard giving the victory sign with the huge 'son smile' plastered over her face.

"What is this, a memorial service for that third class whore?" A man mused. He seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. He was wearing a blood red suit and black tie. His appearance was charming with his pale skin, square face and black hair. 

"Who are you?" Gohan asked angrily. 

"I take many different forms and appearances; as for _who_ I am, some call me Lucifer others the devil or Satan, but I prefer the first one." He smirked. 

"What are you doing here?" Goten shouted irritably. 

"Oh, I just thought I'd come see how you all are doing." He said as she ran his fingers down one of the many tables of food. He had a devilish grin on his face as Vegeta sent a ki blast; it of course went straight through him and hit the wall. "One would think you'd learn by now." He smirked as he stopped by the picture of Pan on the alter. No one said a word. 

Lucifer picked up the picture and stared at it for awhile before setting back down, a deep, growl-like laugh emanated from his throat. "Oh, she was a real innocent girl that one. Look at her all carefree and happy without a worry in the world." He sighed. "It's a shame really."

"Why are you here!?" Bura yelled, getting into his face. 

"Sit down foolish girl!" he commanded as he forced her on the ground without having to do anything. Suddenly everyone found that they couldn't move anymore, they were being held down by an invisible force much stronger than anyone could imagine. 

Lucifer ran his long fingers through his hair and smiled, "That's more like it, now where was I? Oh yes." He said happily as he turned his attention back to the picture then onto Gohan. "You raised a fine young girl. Of course it didn't take long till she forgot her morals and her up bringing. Why, she's already a sayain missionary, she already help distinguish a rather nasty little territorial dispute for King Vegeta himself."

"Why are you telling me this?" Gohan asked dangerously. 

"Silence!" He shouted. Everyone soon found that their mouths had been sealed shut. His temper got the best of him. "Don't think I don't know what you're up too! You sent Goku to Hell disguised as just another Sayain warrior, he nearly wiped half of my kingdom in a fit of rage, not to mention Pan nearly discovered him! Do you know what that could've done? It nearly jeopardized everything I was working for! She nearly escaped! And if you think that sending someone to free her will go unpunished than you're wrong!" he yelled furiously. "What do you have to say in your defense?" He released the hold on their mouths. 

"Goku's in Hell?" Chichi asked out of shock. 

"Not anymore, he's on his way here." Lucifer grinned. By the elderly woman's reaction, he knew that these people had not sent him, nor would the heavens. As if on cue, Goku appeared, broken and bloody being held by two of Hell's creatures. Both of them had extremely high kis, more powerful than SSJ3, when in their normal state. They seemed like regular humanoids, two arms, two legs. Their skin was bright orange, banana colored hair with firey red eyes. "Ah, Goku, I hope my men treated you well." He mused. 

Goku's ki was on the verge of nothing, he was struggling to keep sane thoughts all the while keeping his breathing steady and his eyes open. 

"Thank you guards, you are dismissed." He bellowed. "Goku, you're just in time to watch a little documentary on your granddaughter. Oh won't you have a seat?" he mused some more as he force Goku and the others into a folding chair. He forced their heads to look straight ahead, "This is the girl you're mourning today." He said pointing to the picture. "And this is what she's become." He laughed as a portal opened, showing Pan bowing in front of King Vegeta. Obviously these were segments taken over the years of her arrival. 

"Stand and face me child." King Vegeta's said as the room they were in became brighter. Pan stood obediently, looking the king eye to eye. "You show promise young one and a lot of potential." He said. Two of the four thrones were occupied, one by the king and the other by Saber. "My son tells me that you were of great help when the Noctarts attacked in full force, a near failure if it wasn't for you." He paused as he grinned. "I hereby deem you first class, and your family honor reinstated. Kakkorroto produced and trained powerful offspring."

"Thank you sir, my grandfather wasn't the only one." Pan smirked. 

King Vegeta grinned, "Yes, do tell me, who is stronger, Kakkorotto or my first born?" 

Pan shifted uncomfortably, "It has yet to be known." She lied. "If that's all, I'm rather late for poker." 

"Poker? Oh yes the Earth game." King Vegeta stated. "Your great grandfather is expecting you for dinner tonight, I suggest that you don't keep him waiting." He stated emotionless. 

"Saber, are you joining me tonight?" She asked. 

"I think I will. Cell and Majin Buu prove to be quite comical. I can't believe they think that they can beat us at poker, much less at other things."

"Such as fighting?" Pan mused, "Well, it's been awhile since they proved to be any sort of challenge." 

Lucifer stopped the image and growled. "Damn it, that was almost peaceful." He cursed himself. "Here's some clips from early on." 

(Her arrival)

Pan stood alone. She wore a bloody nightgown. 

It was almost as if she was standing in the beam of a strobe light, you only caught every few seconds, making it seem slow motion. 

Pan stood surrounded. 

Different creatures surrounded her, some stood on two legs, others on four or eight; some only on one. There was no use trying to make out their facial features, they seemed no more than mere shadows. 

She said something with a grin. 

All at once they leapt at her, tearing her flesh and bones to shreds. Blood splattered everywhere, the sound of tearing flesh and cartilage and the final scream of agony was thrown out of the portal.

* Flash *

(Once again in the strobe light fashion)

"I won yeh fair and square in a game of chance." A rough voice stated as he advanced on her. She backed away. 

"I'm not something to own." Pan threatened, powering up as high as she could go. Not yet able to reach SSJ. 

The man laughed at her before calling to his friends, "Hey boys! We have a feisty one here! Come and get it!" he hollered humorously. Ten men entered the room, Pan no longer visible through the portal. An obvious struggle happened before the sound of clothes tearing and men cheering. "Me first! Me first!" 

"Fine, but I'm next!"

"Settle down, we'll all get our turns. I reckon she'll be unconscious for another hour or so." 

* Flash *

"If you're pregnant, just feed yourself to the Dirvract Beast, it'll only take a few weeks to be pushed through the digestive system. You'll wake up a fresh pile of shit, all warm and toasty. No more baby problem." An old, feeble voice spoke from a dark corner. 

"Thanks, but no thanks." Pan laughed. 

"It's that or have your pride take an even fall and let someone blast through your stomach." The old lady laughed. "Or maybe you could drink poison, or swallow a Jolko Beattle, those things eat out your entire insides before you know what hit you!" At this point the old lady was really getting excited. 

Pan laughed, "Anything else you forgot to mention?" she joked. 

"Nah, I'm through, just one question." She said, "Who's the baby's father?" 

"Some asshole from the Portkey bar, Vincent I think. Got me all drugged up. I should watch my drink more closely." 

"Vincent? Oh my oh my, you must never tell him of this." The old lady said fearfully. "He's the worst, he's the dark lord's favorite minion. He always sends him out on errands on the other side and does horrible beyond horrible things. He should be in level twenty of Hell…he shouldn't be here. This is not good at all." 

"Thanks, I should get going, you know, I'm always on the move. Can't stay in one spot too long." Pan said awkwardly. "Maybe I'll just get jumped by a band of muggers."

"You're sayain, right?"

"Part."

"Level 15, that's where the sayain empire lays." A feeble voice said. "Make it there, and you'll be able to have some sense of security with those like you. Be careful." 

"Thanks. I think."

* Flash *

"You're an unforgiven, aren't you?" A man asked. 

"A what?" Pan asked. 

"An unforgiven," The man repeated. "Your tattoo, only unforgivens have those. It's mark to show that you challenged the dark lord and lost." 

"You mean, you piss him off and he casts you to an eternity of this." She mocked. 

The man grinned, "Yes, something like that." He smirked. "How old are you?" 

"Lost count. It seemed kind of pointless after awhile to keep track."

"Ah, so you're not a just a kid then, good to know." The man mused. "The names Saber, you?"

"Pan."

"Nice to meet you."

"Right, isn't this about the time where you turn out to be all vicious and take my money and try to take my pride?" she asked lazily. 

"I could do that." Saber yawned, "But then I'd miss out on an ally."

"What'd you do?" Pan asked, pointing at his tattoo that was identical to her own. 

"When I was young, my father told me to stand up for myself, no matter who it was." He laughed. "So I did. When I was, I think 24; I tried to escape the confinements of Hell. Lucifer didn't like that, so he tagged me." 

"You were born here?" Pan asked. 

"Regretfully so." Saber grinned, "Where you heading?"

"Sayain Kingdom."

"You're in luck, I was just heading there myself." 

* Flash *

Pan thrusted her sword in the belly of an old man, spilling his intestines all over the ground. "Man," she moaned, "I just got these shoes." 

* Flash *

She and Saber laughed from a hillside, watching a village of people running around in hurry, trying to extinguish their houses of flames. 

"It's so beautiful." She said, faking tears. 

"I know." Saber said sarcastically. 

* Flash *

"Please, don't. This is all I have!" A woman pleaded, she looked beaten and bloody. 

"You should've thought of that before you ran into me." Pan smirked. 

* Flash *

She sat in a corner hugging her knees and rocking back and forth, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" she repeated over and over. Her face was covered in suit and blood and her hair looked matted. No body else was in the room, she was all by herself, huddled in a corner. "What did you say? No! I will not be talken to like that! You're the one who's crazy, not!" she shouted as she pointed her finger across the empty room. "Then why are you talking to yourself? I'm not talking to myself, I'm taking to you! Look at yourself! You're fucking crazy. No! No! I am not crazy! Yes, yes you are! Get off it! You're crazy!" 

*Flash *

*Flash *

*Flash *

The portal disappeared as if it were a super nova. Lucifer laughed, "So, you see, she's enjoying herself. No need to worry, she's in good hands." He said sadistically. "Oh and Goku, if you think that was a hard two hundred years, you know nothing. If you show your face in my territory again, you'll never leave, you have my word on that." He warned dangerously as he turned his back, "Have a nice day." He said cheerfully before disappearing in the same fashion that he arrived.      


	4. A Way Out and New Hopes

A/N: It's been awhile since I updated this…so here it goes!

****

**Yokoshima na Hanashi Continued**

**Chapter Four**

_Capsule Corp. _

_Day of the Memorial _

_2:17 p.m. _

Goku staggered to his feet after their 'guest' departed and stumbled to the podium for support. He was breathing heavily and unevenly, sweat and blood dripped off his body while suit stained his skin. Chichi ran to his side to try to comfort her husband, but not knowing how, she embraced him with her frail and elderly arms. Her now snow-white hair fell into her leaking eyes as a sigh escaped her timeless lips. "I love you." She whispered breathless after burying her face on his broad shoulder. 

"Just please, stand back." He groaned as he clenched his fists. She did as he requested and stood next to her son. Goku struggled to stand on his own, but once he got it down his ki flared to almost SSJ before letting out an ear-piercing yell. "I defy you! You hear me you pompous jackass. I **_DID_** secede in my mission; my granddaughter will **_NOT_** be reduced to being a lying, cheating, scumbag such as yourself! She **_IS_** of _Son_ blood!" 

"Somebody get him a senzu bean!" Videl shrieked. She and Chichi ran to him while he fell to his knees. 

Goku clenched his fists once more upon feeling two sets of hands touch his back, after all it's been awhile since anyone showed him any affection. (a/n: two hundred years in hell will do that to a person, ya know.) His entire body started to shake compulsively as maddening thoughts screamed through his head. 'I talked to her, but she wasn't my Panny anymore, she was _his_. He corrupted her innocence and made her what she is, a creature of hell.' The next thing he knew was that something was being forced down his throat, and his pain disappeared; although his mental stability didn't falter from what it was…highly _un_stable. 

"Honey, please calm down and tell us what happened." Chichi said calmly. The calmness and softness of her voice seemed to have soothed Goku's mental state a little; he picked himself off the floor and started pacing. 

"Father!" Gohan yelled. "Tell me of my daughter!" he commanded. 

"She's fine." Goku stated. He calmed down some more and took a seat on the podium's ledge, holding the picture of Pan securely in his hands. "But she is no longer your daughter. She has grown accustomed to hell and she admits to find it quite comfortable at times. She gambles with our past enemies such as Cell, Garlic Jr. and Majin Buu; and sometimes she even taunts Freiza and their kind for fun. She kills for fun."

"She kills for fun?" Gohan asked in disbelief before finding a chair. He felt as if his legs would give way, if he stood for much longer after hearing what Goku had to say. 

"Of course she had a theory to justify her actions." Goku sighed 

"What theory?" Goten asked. 

"Just that no one can truly die in hell, unless they were born there."

"You said you seceded in your mission. What did you mean by that?" Videl asked.

"I told her how she could escape." He admitted. "When every planet in the _entire universe_ align and form one great circle, portals will appear. These portals create a virtual doorway for the unforgivens to pass through from dimension to the next." 

"I never heard of the _entire_ universe aligning to form one great circle." Bulma stated. 

"Of course you haven't, but it is possible and only happens once in a billion years…literally." Goku informed seriously as he bowed his head. 

"So, once in billion years, eh? So when should we be expecting her, or when should our future children's - children's – children's expect her?" Bura asked bitterly while gritting her teeth.  

"I believe it'll be sometime in the summer, five years from now. If we don't see her then, then we'll never see her again." 

"But, one day here is like a thousand years for her!" Videl shrieked. She grabbed Gohan and started sobbing into his chest. "She probably won't even remember us! What if she becomes so powerful that she'll want to destroy Earth or something horrible like that?!" 

"Sshhh." Gohan soothed as he rubbed her back. "I'm sure it won't be like that." 

**Exactly One year later**

Goku had returned to his private planet in heaven to resume training of pupils shortly after his return from hell. Chichi had passed away a few months ago and is now happily reunited with her husband, she knows that her friends and family will join them soon enough, but the thought that Pan never will always nagged in the corner of her mind and made her heart heavy with grief. As for her physical attributes, she was no longer an old, feeble woman with flabby arms and white hair; instead was in her prime. Her body toned, her eyes filled with her youthful appreciation of those that surround her and her hair was as dark as night. 

Marron told Trunks about her pregnancy shortly after the memorial service. He didn't know what to say or do so he asked if the baby was his. This of course caused one of those highly dramatic verbal fights, of which Marron did all the yelling. Trunks slept solo for half of the pregnancy on the couch in his office while Marron occupied his king sized waterbed. Eventually, Marron forgave Trunks and two days later, their son, Jiman was born. They are currently engaged, but don't plan on getting married any time soon. They are hopeful that Pan will escape the confinements of hell and still be of good nature so that she can be Marron's maid of honor. 

Gohan and Videl also added another member to their family. Seikei, their second daughter, was born two months ago. Gohan made a vow to put her life and well being before everything else in the universe, just as he did when Pan was born. Videl could not get over how much Seikei looks like Pan did when she was two months. There were only little differences like Seikei's button nose and crystal blue eyes.

Bura and Marron moved out of their apartment and back into Capsule Corp. for different reasons. They both agreed that there was one too many painful memories of Pan there anyway. They didn't get the safety deposit back.    

Goten now lives in his parents' house by himself. Videl inherited her father's fortune after his death and bought a studio for Goten to do whatever his heart wanted to do. He decided to transform the studio into a dojo and now he teaches under privileged children martial arts. 

Bura soon grew tired of beating up her father and went in search of finding a new method of venting her pent up rage. Her new refuge was on Main Street in Studio 3.

**Hell**

**Sometime later since the last time…**

"Just one more push." A man clad all in white encouraged. With one last deafening scream, a baby's cry could be heard. "Congratulations. After 74 hours of labor, I can declare that you have a healthy baby boy." The doctor said unmethodically.

"You certainly did scream a lot." King Vegeta noted as he placed a hand on Pan's shoulder. He looked at his son Saber and then his grandson. 

"Yeah well as soon as you squeeze something the size of a lemon out of your penis, then you can talk about screaming." Pan noted. The doctor handed her son to the new mother after cleaning him up a bit, all three of them beaming with pride for the newborn wonder.        


End file.
